Black Roses and Lanced Camelias
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Jessica Dalton and her friend Yukio Hayate are new arrivals at Shibusen trying to find themselves as they harness their powers and partnership as Meister and Weapon. Making new friends is on the school agenda and recreational activities include...dates?


**A/N:** welcome to my first Soul Eater fanfic! takes place after the anime. i hope you all love it! i don't own Soul Eater or its characters, just love watching the anime, reading the manga and writin about it! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Entering Shibusen**_

"Hoorah," Jessica smirked as she stared up at the building of Shibusen, her bags in hand with the Nevada sun beating down on her.

"_Again_ with the 'hoorah'," the boy next to her sighed, rolling his golden eyes in exasperation as he too held his bags in his hands.

"Yukio, do you realize where we _are_?" Jessica asked, not turning her sky blue eyes away from the building in front of her. "This is freakin' _Shibusen_! That warrants a 'hoorah'."

"I'm _never_ watching those military movies with you again," he muttered, adjusting his bags in his hands and heading toward the building, catching Jessica's attention.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jessica called, running after him and catching up in time to walk with him again.

She adjusted her loosely knotted, skinny black tie and made sure the collar of her purple, button-up shirt was covering it. She suddenly stopped and looked down at herself, making Yukio stop and turn to her with a frown.

"What's wrong now?" he asked as she still looked down at herself, lifting one, thick-soled, high-heeled foot at a time, then feeling around the many pockets of her black cargo pants. "Kakesu?" (Jay?)

"I can't find my lucky stickpin," she muttered, feeling at the pockets of her purple and black, leopard patterned jacket then adjusting her purple paisley bandana on her head. Her hands caught on the black ribbons that outlined the waist and she gave a frustrated sneer as she pulled her hands back to grab her purple messenger bag and open the flap to rummage inside. "You know the one, right? The silver rose I always have on my tie? I can't find it."

Yukio gave a sigh and walked back toward her as she still searched through her bag. He set his bags down and dug one, fingerless gloved hand into his beige cargo pants pocket and pulled it back out, holding something small, long and thin between his fingers.

"Kakesu," he called, making her shoot her gaze at him and she blew strands of fire red hair from her gaze before grinning widely and reaching for her stickpin, but he yanked it out of her reach making her frown. "The next time we stay in the same hotel room, I will _not_ be cleaning up after you."

Jessica gave him a smirk before taking her pin from his hand, murmuring, "You know you can't help it."

She glanced down to place the pin into the knot of her tie and picked up her bags again to walk around him. As she passed he cursed with a sneer, knowing she was right. He would _always_ pick up after _anyone_. It was how he was raised by his adopted father and it was practically in his blood now. Turning he hurried after her, grabbing his bags as well as the nineteen-year-olds hurried toward Shibusen.

* * *

_Later..._

"Ok," Jessica hummed, glancing from the paper in her hand then around the hall, Yukio trailing behind her now carrying both of their bags. "The classroom is…_this_ way."

"Kakesu!" Yukio called, running after her and rounding the corner only to be slammed into and thrown to the floor, the bags falling around him as he groaned in pain. He rubbed his head before looking up to see who he had rammed into to see another boy about his age with spiked blue hair in black and gray garb, a star on his right upper-arm.

"Yukio, quit messin' around!" Jessica called, stepping next to the other boy and placing her hands on her hips to glare down at the one she was scolding. "We gotta get to class! We'll be late!"

"Who are _you_?"

Both Yukio and Jessica looked down at the boy as he stood and placed his hands on his hips as well, facing Jessica as she blinked at him a few times in wonder.

"Oh, I'm the new student here," she smiled, lifting a hand to wave at him. "I'm Jessica Rose Dalton. Call me Jay Rose! Everybody does! I just joined today! That's Yukio Hayate. He doesn't have a nickname, but feel free to make one up for him!"

The boy looked to Yukio who quickly shot to his feet and bowed, deeply.

"Please, forgive my clumsiness," he begged, still bowed. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Hell yeah," the boy agreed, then looked back to Jessica who frowned at his demeanor.

"Black*Star!"

The three looked down the hall to see a tall girl with a long, black ponytail hurrying toward them.

"What's up, Tsubaki?" the boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and facing her with a cocky smirk as she stopped and tried catching her breath. "Somebody wants to challenge me again?"

"No," the girl panted. "We'll be late for class again if we don't hurry!" She suddenly caught sight of Jessica and Yukio and straightened, her deep blue eyes wide in wonder as she asked, "Are you two new here at Shibusen?"

"Yup!" Jessica grinned, turning to her with a two fingered salute, making Yukio roll his eyes at her. "I'm Jessica Rose Dalton! Call me Jay Rose. That, there is Yukio Hayate." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Yukio who bowed on cue. "I'm the Meister, he's the Weapon."

"It's nice to meet you," Tsubaki smiled sweetly, her hands in front of her as she lay one on top of the other and gave a slight bow of greeting.

"Name's Black*Star," the boy suddenly cut in, pointing his thumb to himself with a cocky grin, drawing everyone's attention again. "_I'm_ a Meister too, and Tsubaki is my Weapon."

"Oh, so _you're_ Black*Star," Jessica nodded widely. "I've heard of you."

"Of course you have!" Black*Star shouted with a grin, making Yukio jump with a start but he said nothing. "_Everyone's_ heard of the incredible _me_!"

"Yeah, they said you were full of yourself," Jessica muttered, but he seemed not to hear her as he began striking poses to show off his brilliance, as he put it.

"Have you been assigned your classes?" Tsubaki asked her, and Jessica grinned back at her.

"Yeah, we were just looking for the one we're supposed to be in right now," she replied, before turning back to Yukio and waving him over. "Let's go, Manservant."

Yukio glared at her before scrambling to gather their bags and hurrying after her as she headed back down the hall, waving good bye to Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"I'm sorry about her lack of manners," Yukio apologized, stopping in front of Tsubaki and she looked back at him with wide eyes. "We both hope to see you again soon. Perhaps at break or lunch or even at the end of the day we might see each other again?"

"Y-Yes," Tsubaki nodded, and Yukio gave a warm smile accompanied by sparkles around his head, making her frown in confusion.

"It was nice to meet you two," he nodded, still sparkling and she nodded again as he turned to hurry after Jessica. "That was _rude_, Jessica!"

"Oh, please," she muttered, waving him off. "We'll see them again and be all formal then. Right now we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry."

"Was there any particular reason why we had to bring our bags with us?" Yukio wondered, shifting the bags in his arms.

"Well, we couldn't just leave them with Miss Marie, could we?" Jessica retorted, looking at the paper again then at the sign above a door they were passing. "This is it."

"Are you sure?" Yukio asked, skeptically and Jessica gave him a bored stare over her shoulder.

"When have I been wrong?" she wondered, sarcastically as they stopped in front of the door.

"That time you told me to trust you with directions and we ended up in Death Valley," Yukio replied immediately. "Or that time we were in San Diego and you said we could stay at the mission and it turned out it was only a tourist attraction. Or that time when-"

"It was a _rhetorical_ question," Jessica ground out.

"Oh, good. The new students have arrived."

Jessica whirled around as Yukio shot his gaze into the room to see the classroom full of students staring at them, the man who had spoken standing at the board and staring at them as well. The teacher lifted a hand and turned the screw in his head slightly before adjusting his glasses and stepping toward the door toward the two.

"I'm Professor Stein," he introduced himself and Jessica gave a nod as Yukio stepped out from behind her and bowed deeply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor," he said, still bowing and Jessica rolled her eyes at him. "We are terribly sorry we are late."

"You're not late just yet," he replied, turning the screw in his head again and gesturing to the desk in front of the board. "Why don't you introduce yourselves before class starts?"

"Sir, yes Sir, Professor Stein, Sir!" Jessica saluted, comically as Yukio sighed at her in exasperation as he stood tall again.

The red head marched toward the desk then turned to the class as Yukio fumbled after her with the bags in his arms, which fell at his and Jessica's feet, but she paid no attention.

"Sup everybody?" she grinned, giving her two-fingered salute. "My name is Jessica Rose Dalton, but I also go by Jay Rose. I'm thirteen years old, I have an eleven-year-old sister at home in California and I'm here for my education as a Meister." She turned her two fingers to Yukio as he stood at attention next to her and she called, "Cue, Yukio!"

"Good day, everyone," he greeted, bowing again before continuing. "My name is Yukio Hayate. I am nineteen years old with no siblings, only my adopted mother lives in Japan and I have come here for an education as a weapon."

"Any questions for the two?" Stein asked, pulling up his chair and sitting backwards on it to roll up next to them.

A girl with long ponytails on either side of her head raised a gloved hand.

"Maka," Stein called, nodding his permission for her to speak.

"Mr. Hayate, what kind of weapon are you?" she asked, her green eyes turning to him expectantly.

"I am a lance," he nodded.

"Demonstration!" Jessica announced loudly, throwing her hand in the air, and Yukio sighed in exasperation before he obediently transformed in a glow of white light.

The light straightened in Jessica's hand and she gripped it just as he took his weapon form. She spun the long, black lance in one hand before straightened it to her side, the blade pointed toward the floor. The tip was curved twice near the hilt of the blade, making it look like it had two hooks of either side, and the place where the staff met the blade was silver, matching the pummel at the end of the staff.

"Pretty cool," the boy next to Maka commended, leaning back in his seat and cradling his head in his hands.

"_Thank you_," Yukio replied before Jessica tossed him spinning into the air and he transformed again to stand as he had been before and bowed once again.

"Alright, class will start now," Stein announced before looking to the two and saying, "Take your seats."

Jessica nodded and hurried up the stairs to take an empty seat next to a girl with long blonde hair under a white cowgirl hat as Yukio fumbled with the bags again and hurried after her.

"Why is he carrying your bags?" the girl next to her wondered.

"Oh, it's his thing," Jessica replied, waving it off as Yukio passed her. "I _told_ him to leave them with Miss Marie, like she offered, but he wouldn't listen."

Yukio stopped dead and stared at her, his golden eyes wide and filled with disbelief as he tried, "_You_ said-!"

"Come on, Kiki! Sit down! I wanna learn!"

Yukio sputtered a moment before sighing again and taking the seat next to her to set the bags down before laying his head on the desk.

"Alright, let's begin," Stein announced.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, now that _that's_ all outta the way...it'll get _much_ better. lol! reviews?


End file.
